Tails and Hima
by DJ BLEACH
Summary: Sequel to Tails and the Lost Girls! Tails is depressed,as is Hima. They would never see each other again,but that might change as a certian doc comes into the mix. TailsxHima Onesided SonicxMomo COMPLETE!
1. Epilouge:A Reappearance

**TAILS AND HIMA**

**Hey all you people! Luv to all the people who liked the first story! This one will be **_**at least twice **_**as actiony and romantic,and if it isn't I am very sorry. I'm still kinda new at this...**

**Epilouge**

**A Reappearence**

It has been 4 and a half months since Tails has lost his love,Hima the Mongoose. After she left,Tails sunk into a state of depression. He didn't even try to fight Eggman when he came back. He didn't want to do anything without his love...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**On Hima's World,the Farplains:**_

"SighMomo,I'm bored. Can we do something?"Hima said at her kitchen table,chin in her hand. Hima had also seemed a bit down. Not even her favorite fish could cheer her up,and that _always _works.

"Agh! Hima! We've been doing stuff all day! Aren't you tired at _all_?!"Momo whined.

"I can't help it!"Hima said,pacing back and forth,"I can't stop thinking about him! I miss him too much."

Momo stood up and placed a caring hand on her friend's shoulder,"I know how you feel. Ever since the government took our parents,I've been feeling lost too,and I didn't even have any one to help me. Least you had Tails."

Hima began to cry onto her friend's shoulder."I'd do anything to get him back..._anything"..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Mean while, a certain fat docter was deep in thought,gazing over the six multi colored gems in his arms:**_

"Ah! I finally have 6 of the chaos emeralds! And the 7th one is...(Little kiddies might want to leave!)AHH SHIT! THAT BITCH TAILS FELL IN LOVE WITH HAS IT! DAMMIT! MOTHERFU--ahem...Well,no problem,I'll just go to her demension and get it back personally..."The docter said going to his equipment room,"Now where did I put my quantum generator--Hey! Here's my blow up doll!"

TT

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Back on the Farplains:**_

Hima was walking towards the local mall. She was going to look for something to cheer her up."_I wonder if they sell Tails plushies?"_

Her thoughts were swept away as a flash of purple light appeared in front of her. The figure that stepped out said:

"Hello Hima,You have something I want..."

**There's the Epilouge! Let me know what you think! R&RPLEASE.**


	2. Neo Battlement

**TAILS AND HIMA**

**Sorry, it is the **_**prolouge **_**that goes at the beginning of a story, my bad. Anyway,this chapter is a fight scene between Hima and Eggman. So, If you dislike virtual violence,then go away...**

**Chapter 1**

**Neo Battlement**

"What are you doing here?"Hima asked threatingly. "I came for a certain possesion of yours..."Eggman said.

Eggman was obviously after the Chaos Emerald that was Hima's possesion. Tails had given it to her for remembrence when she went back to her world. It was the yellow one too. She wouldn't let him have it.

"You can't have this. It's the only thing I have to remember Tails by!"Hima said defensivly.

The Doc just smirked at this as if he was prepared for her to say that. He twirled out a laser from his pocket and pointed it at her. Hima smirked in the same way, crossing her arms.

"Heh. You think I'm scared of that? And I thought you were smart."Hima said as she rushed foward and grabed the docs wrist. She twisted it,causing him to drop the gun. When it hit the floor, Hima kicked it away. She then swooped her leg under his,causing him to lose his balance. As a finisher,Hima thrust her elbow fowards into his chest,making him fall over completely.

"Pathetic. Maybe you should've learned to fight insted of making robots to do so!"Hima said triumphantly.

"I know a few things."The Docter said with a grin. He grabbed her leg and tossed her to the ground.

"Ungh!"Hima grunted as she hit the ground hard. Eggman got back up and stood over her."I might not be a good fighter,but I can handle you."Eggman said.

"Grrr..."Hima growled getting back up and standing in a pose,"You aren't getting this emerald!"

Hima rushed foward with her fist outstretched. The doc merley tilted his head to avoid her attack. Hima anticipated this and brought her knee into his stomach. He doubled over,chenching his stomach in pain. He retailiated by socking her in the jaw. She fell back a bit,letting loose some blood in the process. This wasn't the biggest of her worries however. She heard a loud cracking sound. She pulled up her sleeve to see that it wasn't her wrist,but the gold bracelet that Tails gave him,it was broken. She tried to hold back tears as Eggman laughed."Haha! Did I break your pwetty bwacelet? Oh Boohoo..."He said in a mocking voice.

Eggman had made a BIG mistake. Hima looked at him in fury as she unsheathed her claws. The docter's laugh now had a nervous tone in it. "You destroyed the _one_ thing Tails gave to me to symbolize our love. My whole world has been shattered..."Hima said in an angry tone.

"_Oh...crap..."_The doc thought. Hima swung her claws directly at his face,striking a nice,long,stream,blood. The Doc screamed in pain. He clenched his face with his hand.

"Hmph I have no time for this! I'm getting that emerald by any means nessecary!"He yelled as he brought up his leg and kicked Hima in the chest. She toppled over and landed hard on the ground. The Chaos emerald fell out of her pocket and fell a small distance away from her.

"Oh no!"Hima said as she tried to reach for the jewel,but Eggman got it first. He held it up in victory.

"Aha! Time to return to my world!"The doc said getting ready to trasport back. Hima got up and rushed at him,"Oh no you don't!"she yelled,latching on to him.

"Ahh! Get off me!"The doc screamed as he and Hima trasported away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eggman and Hima appeared in a large,open,field close to some huts. Hima looked around in awe.

"I...I'm i-in T-Tails world..."Hima tried to hold back tears of joy. She could finally be back with the love of her life. He embraced Eggman in a big hug.

"OH THANK YOU! I DON'T KNOW HOW I CAN REPAY YOU!!!!!"She yelled as she ran off. Eggman was highly disturbed.

"Well that was weird...At least I still have the 7 ch--THAT MONGOOSE TOOK MY EMERALDS!!!!!!"...

**There it is! R&R please!!**


	3. I Could Go SuperSonic!

**TAILS AND HIMA**

**Yo! Here's the next chapter! This is sorta songfic-ish. Things in BOLD are lyrics "Supersonic is owned by rock band Bad Religion. I wish I owned it...TT**

**Chapter 2**

**I could go Supersonic!**

**"Well am I making haste or is it haste that's making me?"**

Hima spared no hesitation to get to Tails house. She ran as fast as her frail legs could carry her.

**"What is time but a thing to kill or buy or lose or live in?"**

"_I've got to get to Tails' house! To tell him I'm back! For good this time!"_

**"I've gotta go faster,keep up the pace. Just to stay in the human race!"**

Hima was so determined by her love for Tails,she started to go faster. The wind wissed past her at an incredible rate.

**"I could go Supersonic! The problem's chronic! Tell me does life exist beyond it!"**

Hima ran through a small village. She pushed random animals out of the way. Everyone gasped in awe at her speed.

**"When I need to sate,I just accelerate. Into oblivion..."**

Hima wanted to go faster. She was already running at top speed. There was no way she could increase velocity...unless...

**"Into oblivi yah yah yah yah yah yah yahn!"**

Hima started to curl into a ball as she went downhill. Her plan worked as she went a bit faster.

**"Now here I go again,everything is alien."**

Hima made it out of the village in into a large field. She knew Tails' house was close. She ran on her legs again.

**"How does it feel to be outstripped by the ways of cultural change?"**

Hima desperatly tried to go faster by crouching a bit and letting her arms flow behind her,kinda like Sonic.

**"My future's senseless and rendered meaningless...when measured in that vain!"**

Hima grabbed onto a clothesline pole and started spinning around. She let go and burst foward at incredible speed.

**"I could go Supersonic! The problem's chronic! Tell me,does life exist beyond it?!"**

She launched off a ramp and flew far,landing on the otherside of a vast trench,and kept running.

**"When I need to sate,I just accelerate. Into oblivion."**

_"Hold on Tails...I'm almost there! I hope you didn't forget me."_

**"I won't lie...It's exciting...when I try...to decide things...I just wanna live(live,live,live)...decently...Meaningfully...I'm in misery..."**

Hima just kept going. She was running at excess speeds of 180mph. It still wasn't enough. She pulled the yellow C.E. out. As she held it close to her heart, she started thinking of her love. She could feel the wind rush past her. Her fur got brighter as she became a blur. Hima...was going Supersonic...

**"I could go Supersonic! The problem's chronic! Tell me does life exist beyond it!"**

Hima was unstoppable now. She was going fast. She wouldn't hesitate to reunite with her love...

**"When I need to sate, I just accelerate. Into oblivion! Oblivi yah yah yah yah yah yah yan!"**

Hima started to slow when she saw him. Miles Prower. Her one true love. Finally they would be back together...

**Sorry it's short. I have NO expieriance with songfics. This was my first. Now this can end in 2 ways.**

**Romance Path:Hima reunites with Tails**

**Action Path:Something happens to her before she reaches him.**

**Please tell me which I should use. Deadline is 10/19/07 7:00pm. PLEASE R&R. If you don't submit a story path,I will decide on my own.**


	4. Heartbreak

**TAILS AND HIMA**

**Okay. Everyone chose the "Romance" path. I **_**was**_** going to add Nack for the action chapter. I guess I'll use him some other time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Heartbreak**

Hima ran up to her favorite kit and pulled him into an embrace. She fought to hold back tears of joy ans she looked up at him.

"Oh god! Tails! I thought I'd never see you again!"she said with a river of tears running down her face. A tan rabbit came out from behind him.

"Tails? Who's this?"...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hima! Where are you?!"The red cat, Momo yelled with her hands cupped around her mouth. She and her friend Kira were searching the city for any sign of Hima. She had been missing for a few hours. They were about to give up the search when...

"Momo! I found something!"Kira yelled loudly. Momo ran to her as she was holding up a piece of Hima's bracelet."I-it's broken..." "Do you think someone took her?"Momo said in a worried tone.

"Yep",Kira said,"and I have a pretty good idea who..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Who the hell are you?!"Hima asked. It wasn't much of a question,as much as it was a threat. After all this time she couldn't believe a girl was with Tails.

"Exuse me? Are you trying to hit on my man?"The rabbit said.

"YOUR MAN?!?!?!?!"Hima said angrily before tackling the rabbit to the ground. Hima swiped at her face. Foutunetly for the rabbit Hima's claws were sheathed.

"Hey Hey! Hima! Get off of her!"Tails yelled as he pulled Hima of the rabbit."Hima,what's wrong with you?"

Hima was shocked and apolled. Did Tails have another girl already? No she wouldn't believe it.

"Tails? What's going on? Who is she?"Hima asked,not really ansewering his question.

"I'm sorry Hima. I thought I would never see you again...I've..found someone else..."Tails said.

Hima gasped in shock and horror...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"My bets are on that crazy docter."Momo said.

"My sentiments exactly. Who else could've done it?"Kira said back.

The duo pondered how Eggman got to their world,and why he took Hima with him. But most imporant...How they would get her back.

"But how do we get back to the other world? We don't have a portal like Tails did."Momo asked sadly. At first they thought that Hima would have to get back on her own. But then Kira rememberd...

"Hey wait a minute...Didn't say Tails say those weird rings that were scatterd everywhere have powers or some thing?"Kira stated.

"Yeah...Tails did say something about that,but what does that have to do with--"Momo stopped when she saw Kira holding up a gold ring."You stole a ring?!"

"They were lying around everywhere,I doubt it'll be missed. We can use this to get to his world. But...only one of us can go."Kira told her.

"Let me go! I've known Hima for longer than you have. Besides,I wanna see that cute hedgehog again!"Momo pleaded. Kira gave the ring to her. She held it high in the air.

"I wish to travel to a new world. To find and rescue my dear friend. Take me..."

The ring started to glow. Brighter and Brighter as it increased power.

"TO MOBIUS!!!"Momo shouted to the heavens as her body fizzled away. She was on her way to the new world.

"Good luck Momo..."Kira said as Momo dissapeared completely.

**(Pleas don't flame me for the ring thing. I've seen it done by the OFFICIAL people from SEGA. Plus I didn't have any ideas. If it sucks I'll make up for it in the next chapter.)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hima just stood there in shock...She couldn't bare the fact that Tails could no longer be hers. A rush of emotions came in to her mind. Sadness,anger,shock,all the things you feel when you other leaves you.

"Hima I--"Tails was cut off by the palm of Hima's hand. A red mark was left on his cheek where he was slapped.

"How could you Tails? You knew I loved you,and you leave me. I thought we knew that no matter where we were,we would love each other forever. You've broken me."Hima said before running off with tears flowing down her face.

"Hima wait!"Tails yelled. But Hima was already out of earshot.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After awhile,Hima decided to stop under her trees. She fell to her kness and released her emotions. She started bawling. Tails was no longer for her. Her heart was shattered.

A dark figure came up to her.

"He is a traitor...He had no right to leave you..."the creature said.

"W...who are you?"Hima aske the being.

"My name is...Nack."

**OMG!! Hima is pissed. What does Nack have planned for her? And did Momo make it to mobius? All will be revealed in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Betrayel

**TAILS AND HIMA**

**Hello! Thanks to Storm of Sparks,Snake15000,and...tails...for reveiwing my last chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Betrayel**

The purple creature called "Nack" held out a helping hand to the girl. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. She looked at him with eyes of innocence and praise. He looked back with a smirk.

"What's a girl like you runnin' off for? Somthin' bad happen?"Nack asked. "My...my boyfriend just left me for another."Hima replied,letting her head dangle in sadness.

"Ah. You seem pretty angry about it. I saw you slap him. I'd bet money you want to get back at him."Nack said with a devilish grin on his face.

"You mean...revenge?"Hima wondered. "You betcha sweetie. That boy made a promise,and broke it. It's only right he gets his comuppance."

Hima had to think about this. She loved Tails. She _did _hate the fact that he left her,but...she dosen't want to hurt him. Not at all. But...then again...he _did _promise...maybe...

"...I'll do it..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Cream...I'm sorrry I never told you. Hima was my girlfriend before she left. I thought I would never see her again."Tails said to Rabbit Cream.

"I'm so sorry Tails. I wish you would've told me. Maybe then that scene wouldn't have happend."Cream said back. Cream grabbed her lover's hands and looked into his deep,sapphire eyes.

"You need to go back to her. She was your first. You made a promise to her. To love her forever. Go back..."

"But Cream I--"Tails was being cut off by Cream pressing her finger to his lips.

"No Tails,no exuses."Cream said. "Cream,I can't leave you."Tails said sadly.

"It's okay Tails. I'll find someone else. But you...this...could be your last chance. Go back to her."

Tails felt warm tears well up in his eyes. He embraced Cream. "Thank you Cream. I'm sorry about all this."He said sadly,yet happily at the same time.

"You're welcome Tails. I won't mind you leaving. Besides,Charmy is still trying hoplessly to get to me."Cream said. Tails got up to leave to run back to Hima. He finally realized his mistake and he needed to make up for it.

"Bye Cream,I'll be sure to visit..."Tails said softly, making his way out the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Momo appeared in the middle of a field on Mobius. The green plains seemed to go on forever until blocked off by a large stream of trees. The Ocean to one side,and a futuristic city to the other. She had arrived in her destination.

"Ah...finally here. Better go find Hima. Hope she's not in trouble."She said to herself as she ran through the plains,waving to the ocassinal furries that zoomed by as she was running. She was endlessly determined to find her friend and save her from a grizzly fate.

But,as she didn't know,the one that needed to be saved from fate..._was Tails..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tails ran frantically to find his love. He searched everywhere he could think of. He was about to give up when he saw someone strikingly familliar...

"Hima! There you are! I just wanted to sa--"He stopped when she came into view completely. She just didn't look like her self.

Hima's outfit no longer consisted of her regular green jacket. She was wearing a brown vest and a matching pair of brown shorts. On her head, was a brown duster hat with a yellow star on it. It looked like a familliar wolf-weasel's hat.

"Hima? What's happend to you?"Tails asked. He didn't get an answer. Unless you count a shot in the arm as an answer. He clutched his bleeding arm as he fell to the ground.

"Hima! What's wrong with you?!" He looked up to see Hima holding a smoking gun. A colt-45. He was suprised his entire arm wasn't blown off!

"Hima...What's happend to you?"he asked her.

"A lot's happend Tails..."She replied,"I've had my spirits raised,my heart broken,and my one love betraying me."

Tails tried to get up. It proved difficult because he couldn't move his shot arm. Hima raised her gun. Tails flinched a bit.

"I can't beleive you would do this to me Tails. You knew I loved you,and for you to betray me like this...I couldn't loathe you more..."

"Hima please. I didn't want to do this. We both thought we would never see each other again. I thought you would've moved on! I did. Why didn't you?"He asked her.

Hima shot again. Tails tried to move out of the way. The bullet barely missed him.

"Because I loved you..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yo Tails! Where are you?"Sonic said to no one searching his house for his lost kitsune. But to no avail. He decided to search outside. As soon as he opend his door,a familliar red cat greeted him.

"M-Momo?!"Sonic gasped. "Yo!"Momo said holding up 2 fingers.

"What uhhhh...what are you doing here?"Sonic asked,inviting her in. "I came to see my favorite hedgehog!"she said lightly tapping his nose. Sonic blushed a bit.

He sat Momo and himself on his long,green,couch in the middle of the room. Insted of sitting across from Sonic,Momo sat on his lap. He turned an even darker shade of red. "So whatcha' been up to hedgie?"she asked happily.

"Well...I _was_ looking for Tails. I was about to go look outside when you came up..."Sonic said back.

"Really? I was about to look for Hima**(Yeah Right)**when I decided to pay you a visit. Maybe we can search for them together? Hm-hmm!"She giggled.

"Uhhhh...s-sure..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hima. Why are you doing this? I was about to come back to you. That's why you found me when you did!"Tails exclaimed.

"If you were really going to come back...ung...why would I believe you?!"Hima yelled back. "I'll prove it..."Tails said rushing to her side. He pulled her into his arms and locked her into a deep kiss. It was the bountiful pleasure he wanted so. But it wasn't Hima's apparently as she pushed him off and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Anyone can kiss and lie..."

Tails didn't have time to answer her as she grabbed him by the neck. He started to choke and gasp for breath.

"Tails,there's one more thing I want to say before I do this..."

Tails managed to make a look that said "What?"

"I am sorry..." These were her final words as she brought the gun handle down on his head...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well,there's chapter 4. Please Reveiw!!**


	6. Capture

**TAILS AND HIMA**

**Okay, to answer some questions...1:NO! There will be NO sex in this story. This is a "T" rated story. But there **_**might **_**be some lewd comments from Momo. ;) 2:No. I won't kill Tails. 3:Nack is the same as he always is. If you want to see an image,just go to a sonic site. Any way,enjoy the next chapter!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Capture**

Tails woke up in a grey colored room. He tried to get up,but he felt an incredibly sharp pain in his head as he fell back down. He tried to get up a bit more slowly. His head still hurt. He put his hand to it,and felt a large bump. His thoughts raced as he tried to remember what happend.

He rememberd Hima striking him with the handle of her gun and then blacking out. Where the heck did she get it? And why were her clothes so simalilar to Nack's?

He stopped his thoughts to check his surroundings. The only way leading out of the room was a heavy-locked door. "Son of a bitch..."Tails murmered to himself.

Tails squinted as the door opend and a bright flash came. Hima appeared in the door way.

"Hello Tails. I came here to give you this."She said,tossing the broken peices of her braclet at his face,"It means nothing now..."

After she left, Tails sobbed quietly to himself. All he wanted to do was go back to his love. All this and he ended up getting kidnapped by Hima. It seemed like she wasn't the only one in on it. He got up and tried to find away out...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Well Momo? Are you ever going to go find Hima?"Sonic asked the obviously lust-filled cat. Momo scooted up a bit on his lap. Sonic didn't really like her,but he had to admit...he was getting a bit...flusterd?

"Sonic admit it. You're over that bratty pink hedghog. She's way too obsessive."Momo said with a seductive grin. Sonic blushed heavily.

"Momo. Amy may be a little bit...yeah...but she's still a good person."Sonic said shakily. Amy was a little obsessive but he still sorta liked her.

"Come on hegehog. Forget about her."Momo said resting her palm on his face. Sonic started to sweat a little. He had a choice to make. Amy or Momo? Pink or Red and pink? Hedgehog or--oh the hell with it!

Sonic was about to do something when he heard an uncomfrortable zipping sound. Momo's hand lay on his lap. Sonic was starting to feel a bit...aroused.

"Aw screw it!"Sonic said getting on top of Momo. All his thoughts about Amy were wiped away. Sonic blushed,yet again,when he felt Momo's hand on the rim of his pants. She giggled a bit.

Outside, a familliar,pink,hedgehog was walking towards her love's house...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tails ran his hand slowly over every inch of wall in the room. Nothing,the room was airtight. The only way he could get out was through the door,and the only way that would open is if someone came in. So he got an idea:Next time someone opend the door,he would attack them and run out.

He sat down and thought to himself while he waited...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The pink hedgehog that everyone knew as Amy,was walking up the path to Sonic's house. She normally would've knocked but the door wasn't locked so she just let herself in.

"Hey Sonic? You're door was open so I--GASP"

There were Sonic and Momo,lying on top of each other...naked... Amy didn't say anything. She just ran out bawling.

"Oh shit..."Sonic mutterd to himself. "Listen Momo, I know she's too obsessive,but she really likes me. I can't just break her like that. I'm sorry,but...I need to go back to her.

Momo was feeling...a number of things at the moment,but she understood. She really did love Sonic,but someone else did too. Amy was here first. She got up and put her clothes back on,explaining to Sonic,"I understand Sonic. She's been here for you for 12 years. It isn't right for me to just come along randomly."

"Thanks Momo."Sonic said,putting his clothes back on,"Besides,you should concentrate on finding Hima."He said running out the door.

"Oh I'll concentrate Sonic...concentrate on revenge..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tails waited for what seemed like hours. He started to doze off,when the door _finally _opend. At first he had 2nd thoughts about attacking the person who opened it,but when he saw it was just another robot,he srtuck quickly. He took one last glance at the dismantled robot before zooming off...

**I'm very sorry for it being so short but I have other things to work on. PLEASE REVEIW!!**


	7. The Girl I once loved

**TAILS AND HIMA**

**Yo! Sorry for the slow update,but I've been working on other things. Enjoy! There will be use of the "F" word in this chapter,Don't complain,I've seen it in other "T" stories.**

**Chapter 6**

**The girl I once loved**

Tails spun his tails at rapid speeds to get through the tight corridors. He no longer cared about what happend to Hima,he just wanted to escape. After turning the final corner,he heard a loud bang. As soon as he heard this,he leaned to the side. A "Whizz" sound went by his head. Another bullet from Hima's gun. There she stood,looking as menacing as ever.

"Why won't you just do what you're told Tails?!"She yelled at him. Tails just couldn't belive it. What happend to the girl he once loved? Those eyes of cuteness and innocence had been replaced with those of fury and hate. He truly believed Hima wanted to kill him. Why?

"Hima! Why are you doing this? I was doing all I could to get you back,and you just hurt me."He said. Hima just smirked.

"Pretty strong words from someone who dumped me."She said back. Tails started walking closer.

"You were gone for 4 months! I just couldn't spend my life obsessing over you. Why didn't you find someone else?"

"Because I loved you to much! On the day I left,we promised to love each other forever. I thought those words were true."She said,on the verge of tears.

"They were true..."

"Then why did you break my heart?"

"I'm afraid I don't know how to answer that..."Tails said,turning Hima to face him and throwing his hands on her waist,"but I can help you pick up the peices..."

Hima didn't have time to say anything before Tails merged lips with her again. He apperently wanted this kiss to be truly passionate. He ran his tounge across her lips trying to enter. Hima hesitated at first thinking;

_No,I can't let him do this to me again. But I can't help but feel that I still want him. Maybe he is telling the truth. That's it,I'm taking him back no matter what..._

Hima finished her thoughts as she opend her mouth to let Tails enter. Both of their tounges swirled around each other,almost as if dancing together. Hima just felt her heart melt,as did Tails'. Tears fell down Hima's face. He _was_ telling the truth. Hima dropped her gun and departed lips with Tails. She looked into his deep,sapphire,eyes,and instantly realized that he truly loved her.

Tails stared into Hima's eyes. They no longer showed anger and hate. No rage,fury,wrath,only sweet,sweet,passion.

"I love you Hima...for real."Tails said in a sweet voice.

"Same here..."Hima said back. Both were about to run off until Hima screamed in pain and fell to the ground. There was a small,bloody,hole in her back. Tails gasped in horror as he noticed that there was also a bullet in her back. He looked up and saw Nack with a smoking pistol.

"You bitch! I knew you would go against me."He said.

Tails expression was a mixture of shock,fear,and hate. But mostly hate. He picked up Hima's gun and shot at Nack. He ducked and ran off,laughing all the way.

Tails threw the unconcious Hima over his shoulder and chased."GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sonic felt horrible. He knew Amy loved him and yet he still ended up getting seduced by Momo. He assumed Amy went back to her house,so he checked there first. No one was there. "Damn.".

Next he checked to see if he was with Cream. No one there either. Shadow? No. Knuckles? No. Rouge? No. Chris? No. The Chaotix? No. Anybody?!

"AMY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"Sonic yelled to the heavens. He just couldn't think. What if Amy tried to kill herself? She _would _go that far. No,Sonic wouldn't let that happen. He searched the entire city at full speed.

Sonic almost gave up the search when he saw Amy on a park bench. He ran over and sat by her,not really knowing what to say.

"Uhhh...hey Amy...You ok?"Sonic said. Amy looked up,trying to force a smile.

"Oh...I'm fine Sonic. I just need some alone time."

Sonic was wondering what she ment..."What do you mean?"

"I understand you didn't mean to do what you did with Momo. She is just filled with that kinda lust that any girl would have for you."She said with a giggle,"It's okay Sonic. I just need some time alone so I can think."She finished with a real smile this time.

" I really am sorry for what Momo did."

"Heh. Not your fault. What girl wouldn't fall for you?"She said giving him a quick tap on his nose. Sonic giggled and blushed a bit.

"Thanks for understanding Amy."Sonic said,giving her a soft hug,but Amy pushed him off.

"Space."She said.

"Oh...sorry."Sonic said scooting away a bit.

"...Oh the hell with it!"Amy said,pouncing on Sonic and placing a kiss on his face...and the two began making out,for the whole world to see...TTTT

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tails had chased Nack to the top deck of the ship. It was grey and stormy. The wind blew against the ship,almost knocking Tails off,but he stood his ground. He saw Nack,standing right in the middle of the ship.

"Nack you bastard! What did you want with Hima?"Tails demanded.

Nack started laughing manically.

"Nack! What--"He was interrupted by a familliar voice. "Tails! Hima! There you are!"Cream yelled over the roar of the ship, flying on to the deck.

"Cream!"Tails exclaimed happily. Another voice called out to him.

"Hey Tails! Heard you were in trouble,so Cream and I came to help!"Rouge yelled flying onto the deck.

"Rouge."

"Good to see you're okay Tails!"Cream said happily.

"Yeah,But Hima wasn't so lucky."

Cream and Rouge gasped when they saw Hima.

"Oh my god! Who did this?!"Rouge yelled in horror.

"It was Nack...What did you want with her?!"Tails asked threateningly.

" I used her to get these..."Nack said in a dark tone,holding out all 7 chaos emeralds. Tails went wide eyed.

"The Chaos emeralds!"

"That's right. I felt I could get a hefty price for these on the black market. But your girlfriend let loose the info on how powerful they are! I'm gonna get back at you for keeping me from my fourtune all those years ago...**(A/N Sonic Triple Trouble)**

"Wh--what's he doing?"Cream asked a little scared.

The emeralds started to glow black as Nack concentrated his anger onto the emeralds. They shrouded him in a black aura,just like the one Tails had been in. The eruption of power started to shake the ship as the wind blew harder as lightning and thunder came forth.

"Tails what's happening?!"Rouge yelled.

Nack stepped out of the black aura. He looked like nothing anyone had ever seen before. His once purple fur had turned pitch black. His hat had turned into a metal helmet/visor. But the biggest change was his gun. It looked more like a huge rifle now. Nack shot into the air,producing a large stream of energy.

He was...Dark Super Nack...

**PLEASE R&R!!**


	8. Super Tails,Super Nack,and SuperHima?

**TAILS AND HIMA**

**I hope you like action and romance because this chapter is FULL of it. Prepare to see Dark Super Nack,Hyper Tails,and a **_**very **_**special suprise involving Hima. Enjoy.NOTE:This chapter will be VERY short as it is just a filler.**

**Chapter 7**

**Super Tails,Super Nack,and Super...Hima?**

"Damn! I can't believe this!"Tails exclaimed as he looked upon the deity that was Dark Super Nack. D.S.Nack laughed evily as he shot another beam into the air. Tails got ready to fight,but Cream and Rouge stood in front.

"Tails,you get Hima to safety!"Cream yelled get in in a ready-to-fight pose.

"We'll handle this guy!"Rouge yelled next getting in a similar pose.

Tails nodded and ran over to Hima. He kneeld down to her. She finally opend her eyes. She coughed a bit and sat up. "Unggggh...Tails? What's going on?"She asked in a daze. It only took one glance at D.S.Nack until she got up ready to fight,regardless of the gratuitous pain in her back.

"Please Hima,don't fight. You're hurt."Tails said trying to calm her down.

"We can't just let him hurt those two girls!"Hima said,not knowing Rouge or Cream,"Isn't there any way we can stop him?"

"There is one Hima. Cream,Rouge! Distract Nack! I have an idea!"Tails commanded.

Cream and Rouge nodded their heads and ran towards Nack.

"HA! You can't stop me fools!"D.S.Nack shouted as he shot at them. Cream dodged easily and Rouge dropped to the ground to avoid it. Cream kept running towards him. She kept flipping and rolling to avoid his shots. Nack kept shooting at her while Rouge quickly scooped up the emeralds. Nack took notice of this and shot at Rouge. Before he pulled the trigger Cream pounced on his head.

"AHH! Get off of me you little brat!"He screamed as he fired wild shots into the air. Rouge ran back to Tails and Hima.

"Here take the emeralds!"Rouge said as she handed the Emeralds to Tails.

"The Chaos Emeralds Tails?"Hima asked when Rouge ran back.

"Yes,we are going to use them to stop Nack."Tails said as he pulled Hima by her hand.

"_We?"_Hima asked in wonder.

Tails didn't say anything as he brought Hima close. He locked her into another kiss and the emeralds floated around them. Tails' fur started to change color. It got brighter and brighter until it was yellow-white. A bright aura surrounded him as he floated up. Hima began to change too. All her fur and clothes were turning white. She felt an incredible rush of power surging through her vains. A white aura surronded her as she also floated up into the air.

"T-Tails? What's happening?!"Hima yelled in suprise.

"Don't worry Hima. The Chaos emeralds are just giving you power."

And so was..._Super Hima._

**Sorry it's short. Update soon! R&R please.**


	9. Heaven or Hell?

**TAILS AND HIMA**

**OMG! Final chapter! No! Don't worry. When this is over,be sure to look for **_**This inebidible sin**_**,the Next chapter in the TailsxHima series!**

**Chapter 8**

**Heaven or Hell?**

There it was. The battle of epic proportions. Almost like a battle between the Gods themselves,or as close as it gets any way. Super Tails and Super Hima vs. Dark Super Nack.

"Foolish Fox. You really believe you and your girlfriend can finish me?" Nack said with a smirk. He folded his arms in cockieness. Tails shot a death glare at him.

"Yes...we do Nack. We're going to finish you off for good."Tails declared. Hima and himself floated next to each other and grabbed hands.Tails shrouded both of them in a golden flame and rushed towards Nack. Nack flew up and dodged easily.

"Pathetic!"Nack shouted as he shot at Tails with the rifle. Hima flew in front and nocked the beam away with an insta-shield. Tails launched up and socked Nack in the jaw. Rouge and Cream were cheering for Tails and Hima on the deck.

"Go Tails and Hima! Take him down!"Rouge yelled holding her fist in the air.

Tails and Hima smiled when they heard her and turned their attention back to Nack who was back in the air. He threw a glowing orb at Hima. When in connected,it exploded. She started flying towards the deck,but she regained her balance and flew back up.

"You Ok Hima?"Tails asked.

"Fine!"Hima said before rushing head first towards Nack. She collided with his stomach. He grabbed it in pain. Hima then flipped fowards,bringing her leg down on his head. He crashed through the deck floor and out the bottom of the ship. Cream and Rouge looked over the hole he made.

"Nack?"Cream said to no one in particular. Before she said anything else, a black wave of energy spewed forth. When it subsided,Nack flew back up,yelling in anger. He pointed his rifle towards Hima and fired.

"Hima look out!"Tails yelled pushing her out of the way. The energy from the rifle was rushing towards him at incredible speed. Tails turned his head and gasped before it hit him in the chest. He fell back and hit one of the towers on the ship. He grunted in pain when he hit.

"Tails!"Hima yelled in worry as she flew over,"Grrrr!" Hima shot towards Nack at full speed,shurouded in fire-hot energy. She was going so fast,Nack didn't have time to dodge before she hit him square in the chest. Nack staggerd back. Hima threw rapid punches,and kicks to multiple places on his being. Nack groaning in pain with each hit. Hima paused to deliver the final blow. Nack saw this opening and hit her with the end of his rifle.

"Oww!"Hima screamed as she fell back. Nack started to laugh. He didn't realize Tails was rushing towards him,fist out stretched. Nack turned around only to have the fist slam in to his jaw. He grunted in pain before he kicked Tails down to the deck.

"Nack! You bastard!"Hima yelled flying towards him. Nack just kicked her down to the deck. She fell next to Tails,"This isn't working! We can't beat him by ourselves."

Hima stared at Cream and Rouge."We're open to suggestions girls!"Hima commanded.

"Tails? Maybe you could do that thing Sonic did with G-mel a few years ago?"Cream suggested.**(A/N Sonic Advance 3 Final Boss)**

"Hey,yeah! That could work!"Tails said,grabbing Hima's hand and flying back up with her.

"What are they talking about Tails?"Hima wondered.

"You'll see Hima,just curl up. This won't take long."

Hima did as she was told and curled up. Tails took her into his hands and started surrounding her in white energy. Hima started spinning at a high rate. Nack took notice and started firing at him. Tails ducked and dodged. Nack soon ran out of ammunition and pulled the trigger with no effect.

"No! Dammit!"Nack said trying to fly off.

"HOLD IT!"Tails screamed as he encased Nack in a bubble of energy. Nack pounded against the walls trying to get out,but to no avail. Tails' attack was fully charged as he pulled Hima in front of him.

"This is it Nack. I hope you enjoy it in Hell."Tails said,launching Hima at him.

"Hell? Tails wait! I don't want to kill him!"Hima screamed. But she couldn't stop. She was moving to fast. She tried to uncurl,but her velocity made it impossible."NOO!!!"Both Nack and Hima yelled as she penetrated the orb and went straight through Nack. Nack let loose a death gurgle as he changed back to normal and fell to the ground,a gaping hole in his chest.

The energy dissapated from Tails and Hima as they went back to normal and floated back down. Tails looked happy with their victory,but Hima fell to her knees.

_"I can't believe it...I...I've taken a life. My hands are tainted with the blood of my enemy. I can't look at them. Tails what were you thinking?!"_

Tails walked over to Hima and placed a hand on her shoulder,"We did it Hima. We beat Nack."

Hima got up and pulled away from Tails."Don't touch me you bastard!"

"Hima? What--what's wrong?"Tails asked,a bit freaked out at the moment. Hima had that same look of anger and hate in her eyes.

"You just used me to kill someone! Do you know how many years in Jail we could be in for for this?! I can't believe you would do that without thinking of the consequences!"

"Hima,He tried to kill you. He's commited thousands of crimes he should die for."Tails said,desperatly trying to reassure her that it was alright.

Gone on without notice,the ship touched the ground. Cream and Rouge came out of one of the towers.

"Hey Guys,we landed the shi--"Cream stopped when she saw what was going on. They both just stood there,not knowing to do what at the moment.

"I thought breaking up with me would make me hate you,but you and I have murdered someone. I don't know if I can ever love you again..."Hima said running of the side,landing on the grass. As soon as she hit,she ran as fast as she could away from the ship.

"Hima wait!"Tails yelled. He tried to jump off but Rouge and Cream held him off.

"Let her go Tails! She needs to be left alone!"

"No! Hima!"Tails yelled on the verge of tears of sorrow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I just kept running. I would soon be wanted for murder. My hands were still stained with blood. I needed to dissapear,start a new life,away...away from this sin..._

**Sorry it was a crappy ending but I really wanted to wrap this up. I'll make up for it in the next part. PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
